The Rose
by TheGirlWhoCould687
Summary: He had given her a rose.. and not just any rose.


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters! **

It was a normal day for Hermione Granger. Waking up early, breakfast, morning classes, lunch, afternoon classes, dinner, homework. It was nearing curfew when Hermione's life finally took a turn, but for the worse it definitely wasn't.

Hermione had just gone up to her room that she shared with the other Gryffinor girls when she found a mysterious note on her pillow. It read:

_My dearest Hermione, for dearest you shall always be,_

_Meet me in the room of requirement at mid-night if you wish to know who this is. Here is a clue: I ardently admire and love you, although some may say you are far below my rank in life. I have loved you for years, even before I knew what love even was or meant. My dear Hermione, if you can, please return these affections. I know one such as yourself could probably never love someone like me, seeing how badly I have treated you._

_Love,_

_d_

On top of the note, there had been a rose, but not just any rose. This rose was made out of silver, and held every detail that a real rose would have.

As Hermione read the note, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. "d", that could only be one person.

Draco Malfoy.

Ever since 5th year, now two years ago, Hermione had had a crush on Draco, and until now she had doubted that he could ever return such feelings. Did he even now, or was this some sick plan he had thought up to get her in trouble for being out after curfew? Taking a chance, Hermione decided that she would go to the room of requirement to meet him. If she did get caught out of her dormitory, she could just say she had decided to do a patrol of the halls, just in case. She was head girl after all, and could get away with saying such things.

As the other girls slept around her, Hermione quietly snuck out of her bed, changed into a black t-shirt, jeans, and her trainers. Quickly grabbing her wand and putting it in her pocket, Hermione headed out of the dormitory, through the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

As Hermione reached the hall that held the entrance to the room of requirement, she heard the clock start to toll mid-night. The door to the room of requirement was already there when she reached the spot in the wall. Taking a deep breath, Hermione hesitantly walked up to the door and opened it, just as the clock tolled the last chime of mid-night.

As soon as she stepped into the room, she felt someone come up behind her. They wrapped one of their strong arms around her waist, as the other went up to cover mouth in case she screamed. At first Hermione was tense, but then as she felt the warmth at her back she relaxed.

"I didn't think you'd come," the deep and sensual voice of Draco Malfoy whispered in her ear. The soft brush of his breath over her ear sent a tingle up her spine, making her shiver agreeably. "Does your coming here mean that you love me also?"

Since her mouth was covered by one of his strong, cold hands, Hermione simply nodded. Oh, how she loved him!

Suddenly, Draco spun Hermione around and pressed his lips to hers. Like his hands, Draco'slips were terribly cold. 'Well, I'll just have to fix that,' Hermione thought mischievously to herself.

Hermione's arms went up to encircle his neck and his own arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist. The kiss was so soft and tender, as if he was trying to keep from breaking her. As if she was fragile and he had to handle her carefully. As Draco's lips moved down to her neck, a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Do you really love me, Hermione?" Draco asked against the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"I do, Draco. I love you so much," she whispered. "Draco," she moaned as his lips moved back to hers. His name tasted so sweet on her lips. She just wanted to say it over and over. "Do you really love me, Draco?"

"Oh Hermione, you have no idea. I love you. I love you like bees love honey. And I need you like I need water or air," he said lifting his head so his piercing grey eyes could stare deeply into her honey brown ones. "Did you like my rose?"

"It's beautiful, Draco," she said earnestly.

"My father gave it to my mother when he first asked her to date him," he explained. "Will you go out with me, Hermione?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"How is this ever going to work?" she asked him sadly. "You cant be seen with a muggle-born, let alone date one."

"We'll make it work, my love. Just please say you'll be mine," he said, pleading with his eyes.

"Oh, yes of course I will!" she said hugging him tightly. "But we must keep this secret."

"If you insist it. Your wish is my command," he said stepping back and doing an over-exaggerated bow.

"Is it now?" she asked mischievously. "Then get back over here and kiss me, you fool."

"Gladly," he said before doing just that.

That night, since neither wanted to leave the other, Hermione and Draco fell asleep in each other's arms on a bed that had appeared.

**_ooo_**

19 years later:

After getting their daughter, Rose, on to the Hogwarts Express for her first year at hogwarts, Ron had gone back to the office and Hermione had walked slowly home, thoughts of seeing Draco standing there on the platform with his son running through her mind. When she went into her room, there was a note, with a rose resting on top, laying on her pillow.

_My dearest Hermione, for dearest you shall always be,_

_Our paths crossed once again today. You looked so beautiful standing there with steam from the train swirling around you. When I saw you, everything seemed to go into slow motion, just like the first time I saw you. You looked so happy there with your children and Weasel-bee. Would you still be that happy if we had not been forced apart by my meddling father? Your daughter is beautiful, she looks just like you, and I bet she has your brains too, doesn't she? I must ask, what is her name? Well, farewell my dear hermione. I still love you._

_Love,_

_d_

Picking up the rose, Hermione felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek. This rose was different than the rose that Draco had first given her. This rose was gold instead of silver.

"Her name is Rose, and I would be even happier if you were here," Hermione whispered, sitting on the edge of her bed, with the letter in one hand and the rose in the other.

"Rose? That's a beautiful name," the deep and sensual voice of Draco Malfoy said from the shadows of the room.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up and ran to him.

When she reached him, they wrapped their arms around each other. Hermione deeply inhaled his scent, that hadn't changed one bit since their times at Hogwarts. He smelled of spices and some sort of ancient cologne.

"Hermione," he whispered into her curly hair.

When she looked up at him, their eyes met for a breathless moment before their lips found their way to each other. This kiss, much like their first, was soft and sweet and seemed to last for hours, although only a few minutes passed.

"I must go now," he whispered when they finally separated.

"So soon?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I told Astoria that I was only going to go pick up something in Diagon Alley," he said. "I meant what I said, Hermione. I still love you."

"I know, Draco. I love you too," she said kissing him again.

"We'll see each other again, Hermione. I promise we will," he said before kissing her on the cheek and disaparating.

After he had gone, Hermione walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside was a box, and inside that box was the silver rose he had given her nineteen years ago. She put the letter and the gold rose inside and shut it again.

Draco held true to his promise. Every year, on September 1st, they would see each other again as they sent off their children to Hogwarts. the love that had been kindled at that magical place never died.


End file.
